noirfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cold-Blooded Killer Acte II
Synopsis Mireille reaches for her gun, only for Shaoli to step on her hand and grind it into the rooftop with her foot. She raises her hand above her face. Two men pick Mireille up by her arms as Shaoli waves her hands around Mireille’s face and her upper body. She says she will not kill her yet because there's still one more. Kirika walks into an area only for a grenade to be thrown at her. She is tossed off her feet and a man stands behind her, pressing his gun to her head. Chloe saves her by tossing a knife into his back. Kirika gets up and quickly points her gun at Chloe. Kirika asks her why she's really here, and Chloe tells her that this moment is not a time for talking, quickly bringing Kirika back to remembering Mireille. Two men rush towards the area and point their guns. Mireille is walked forward with a gun pointed at her and her hands on the back of her head. The men notice that their men near the car are dead and Kirika is standing there alone, looking up at the others. They are surprised to see Kirika there, and the Triad group are pleased that she saved them the trouble of finding her. She walks up slowly and they all point their guns at her. Mireille looks on slightly wide eyed. They think she's mad for just walking forward and Mireille calls out No, trying to get Kirika to not seemingly kill herself before she's pulled back and told not to move. Once Kirika stops moving, she opens her eyes and Mireille nods. Chloe rushes through the forest and kills the man near Mireille. Kirika brings out two guns and begins shooting as Chloe sends her knives out to kill the others. One man is surprised that there are three. Mireille is running in the forest away from some men. The other men are shot and killed by Kirika. Shaoli seems to get away with Chloe looking at her. Mireille has beaten someone down with a stick and is about to be shot in the head in a similar manner as Kirika before when Chloe kills him with a knife to the back. Kirika then finishes off all the rest of the men. Mireille prepares her gun, Kirika calling her name and giving her a soft expression, pleased to see that she's ok. Mireille tells her that was stupid, but then says that Chloe saved her and she has no idea why. A man calls on the phone that Mireille has, thinking he's talking to Yan because they know who Noir is. He calls out the name and eventually hangs up. Back at the Triad hoe, the man tells his leader about what happened, saying he will get back at Noir if it costs him his life, and the leader says that goes without saying. The other man says that he will investigate further with the Soldat who's giving them information. They were surprised to see three people there when only two people contacted the man from before. Outside, that same man meets Shaoli, who is back. They all thought she died. She's said to be a disgrace and steps forward towards the man. Two people outside are shot by Mireille, and inside by Kirika. Mireille walks in, shooting the man who was on the phone and their leader. Kirika calls Mireille to come outside, where they see Ho Lishin dead outside, killed by Shaoli, confused as to why she'd do something like that. While walking down the street, Mireille remarks that all the Yiban's highest ranking officers are dead now. They are surprised that they still did the Soldat's work and learned nothing. They now have to find Shaoli since she knows their faces. They visit a few places and talk to a few people, getting no leads. At their rented home, Kirika gives Mireille tea, as she finds a man on the computer. Yun Shutong. Shaoli meets with Yun. He does not approach her because he says her claws have a long reach. He says that she did well for silencing Ho. She says she did her research, finding out that he works for the Soldats but leaks information to the Triad at the same time. He says that the Soldats are strong now, but later they will be swallowed hole. He says he expects good things from her and she will be contacted-- his words are cut off, grabbing his throat. She tells him that the incense in the room is harmless to her, but poisonous to everyone else. He asks her why she did it, and she says to "ally with the strong", his own words, hoping to offer his head as a gift they will be sure to welcome her with open arms. Mireille is checking around and says that Yun happens to live nearby there and they soon see Chloe who makes off away from them. Shaoli is holding her hand out in one scene. Chloe leaves a mark for Mireille and Kirika to follow. Chloe enters an area and meets with Shaoli. Shaoli asks if she's the envoy, and Chloe says she is. Shaoli tells her that he was leaking Soldat information. Shaoli gets mad when Chloe asks what Shaoli's point is. Chloe tells her that the Soldats have no need for her and turns to leave. Shaoli un-balls her hand and goes to strike Shaoli. Chloe dodges her, grabbing her wrist and noticing her trick. Shaoli tries to do it again with her other hand, and Chloe kills her with a large withdrawn knife. Mireille and Kirika enter, Chloe says that they've completed their task and Mireille and Kirika point their guns at her while Kirika walks out, having put her gun down. K: Please, Chloe. K: Please tell me the truth. K: Who am I? Please. Mireille puts her gun down at this point. C: Le Grand Retour K: Le Grand Retour? C: It is called The Great Return. Both you and I must endure the trials in preparation for it. An image of Shaoli's lifeless hand and then a scene of Chloe sleeping in bed with Altena sitting beside her are displayed. She pulls the covers up on her more and walks out the room. Nav Category:Episodes